


Escape From the Pit of Doom or Whatever

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Contest Winners [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Comics Cliche, Escape from Mortal Peril, Gen, Hanging Over a Cauldron of Doom, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: Tim and Damian get captured on a mission and have to escape. You know, typical Wednesday.





	Escape From the Pit of Doom or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeorthUndead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeorthUndead/gifts).



> The second fic prize from my fic Blood in the Water. If you'd like to win a 1k fic, go read that and pay attention to each new chapter update.

“I blame  _ you _ for this,” Tim hissed.

“Shut up,” Damian snarled back.

‘This’ was in reference to a mission that only Tim and Damian had been around to carry out (Bruce and Dick were off-world, Steph and Cass were dealing with something in Gotham, and Jason had fucked off to places unknown). The mission in question was one Ra’s Al Ghul trying to orchestrate the military coup of a small nation so he could have access to blah blah blah Tim had forgotten the specifics. Though they had stopped The Demon’s Head from carrying out his nefarious plan, Tim and Damian had gotten captured and were now dangling precariously over a bubbling cauldron of something that was sure to either kill them or disfigure them horribly.

“Your grandfather is a crazy asshole,” Tim said, trying to see if he could wiggle free at all.

“ _ You’re _ the one he’s obsessed with, so what does that tell you about it?” Damian growled. An EMP had taken out all their gear, so they had no way to call for help or any way to gadget their way out of the chains.

“That he’s crazy but he has excellent taste,” Tim answered, looking around for something that could help them. There was a ladder at one edge of the pit; if they swung for it, Tim could probably grab it and climb them up to the edge of the pit. They could figure out their next move from there.

“Okay, we’re going to swing over to that ladder—” Tim started to explain.

“What the hell makes you think you’re in charge?” Damian growled.

“The fact that I’m the only one sharing ideas on how to get out of this, now start swinging brat,” Tim huffed. He could feel Damian roll his eyes, but he started kicking his legs anyway.

They eventually managed to swing their way over to the ladder, which Tim had to climb awkwardly using only his legs. The combined weight of himself, Damian, and the iron chains meant that he was gasping and sweating by the time he got them up to the edge.

“You’re dripping onto me,” Damian complained.

“Eat shit,” Tim wheezed, trying to catch his breath, “Can you wiggle out?”

The chains had slackened some now that they were on the edge of the pit and gravity wasn’t working against them. Damian wiggled around a little and managed to pull a hand free; after a few minutes, he managed to get out of the chains and dragged Tim along with him.

“Come on, I want to get out of here,” Damian said, dragging Tim by his ankles.

“We’ll do that faster if you let me up!” Tim snapped, thrashing out of Damian’s grip, “Search for a door that we can get out of,” he huffed as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“There’s probably one at the bottom of the pit,” Damian said, leaning over the edge and staring down. Tim fought the urge to push him in.

“Why at the bottom?” Tim asked.

“Have you ever tried to fill a cauldron from the top of a twenty foot pit? Why do you think?” Damian snapped. He swung over the side of the pit and started climbing down the ladder.

Tim growled and followed him, keeping himself a few steps above Damian so he wasn't tempted to step on his fingers. They reached the bottom of the pit and skirted around the giant caldron. It wasn’t hot, but that made the bubbling and hissing all the more suspicious.

They quickly found the door and picked the lock, turning into the surprisingly well-lit corridor. They followed it for some time before they heard voices coming from the mouth of the hall.

“Five distinct voices, maybe more,” Damian said, “I suggest we strike quickly.”

“And  _ I _ suggest we sneak past them and don’t engage,” Tim said.

“Tt, coward,” Damian said, starting to move forward.

Tim grabbed his shoulder and hauled him back, “We have no weapons, no gear, and no home field advantage. I’m  _ not _ going to go home dragging your mangled corpse. We sneak past them and only engage if we have to.”

Damian shrugged off Tim’s hand, “Fine,” he growled out like it pained him.

Slowly, they made their way towards the voices. It turned out that they belonged to about seven ninjas, all sitting around, chatting, and having a smoke. Carefully, Tim and Damian managed to get past them, nearly getting caught when Damian decided to swipe a knife from a table in the corner, but ultimately unscathed.

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Tim whisper-hissed as they climbed the staircase they’d found.

“The exact opposite actually,” Damian whispered back, “Now we have a weapon.”

“Now  _ you _ have a weapon,” Tim corrected, “Whatever, let’s just get out of here.”

They managed to get to the top of the stairs and found themselves at the far corner of a sprawling compound, “Any of this look familiar to you?” Tim asked.

“Not in the slightest,” Damian said, “But if I know my grandfather, he’ll have some sort of mode of transport ready to go at a moment’s notice. We just have to find it.”

Tim sighed and crouched low so he wouldn't be spotted, Damian quickly following suit. They didn't find a garage, but they did come across a horse stable.

“You have to be kidding me,” Tim said.

“Do you want to blow our cover with a loud engine?” Damian asked, pulling tackle from the shelves, “Then help me with this.”

Tim groaned and started helping Damian put tackle on two horses. They were gorgeous horses; two big Arabians, one black and the other a dark red chestnut, and they stood calmly as they were saddled and bridled.

Cautiously, they led the horses out of the stable and towards the back gate, which was guarded, but not heavily. This was apparently one of Ra’s less-used compounds.

They took out the guards just as an alarm sounded from within the building, “Took them long enough,” Damian said, climbing onto his horse and trotting him out through the gate.

“You sound disappointed,” Tim said, pulling himself up onto his own horse. They rode out of the gate and started their horses running.

“Disappointed in my grandfather!” Damian called over the rushing wind, “He’s losing his touch!”

“That’s a good thing!” Tim shouted back, leaning low over the horse’s neck, “You know Bruce won’t let you keep these guys, right?”

“That’s what you think!” Damian shouted, giving his horse a kick and urging him faster. Tim rolled his eyes and wondered if he could turn around and throw Damian back into the pit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. The banter between them was my favourite part.


End file.
